que tanto puede pasar en algun tiempo?
by VannessaMallette
Summary: trata de k gracias a una pelea carle se va a vivir a yakima con su abuelo regresa 4 años y medio despues pero todo lo que recuerda es muy diferente. lo se mal summary pero porfa lean les va a gustar
1. Chapter 1

**Que tanto puede pasar en algun tiempo?**

Personajes nuevos en próximos episodios

Ariana grande-Jocelin Johnson

Elizabeth gillies- Liz Benson

Avan jorgia-beck Oliver

Jean-Luc Bilodeau-Alexis west

Capitulo 1: la pelea

Esto sucedió cuando los chicos tenían 13 años

Los hermanos Shay estaban discutiendo porque carly quería ver una pelea de lucha libre y Spencer no la dejaba porque decía que era muy violenta para ella…

Odio que siempre me digas que hacer -decía carly con enojo

Soy tu hermano mayor yo se lo que es mejor para ti y digo que no iras a ver la lucha libre con sam y su mamá-dijo Spencer gritándole a carly enojado

En eso entran sam y freddie al apartamento de los Shay y ven la pelea de los hermanos Shay

Hey que sucede chicos?-decía sam

Spencer no quiere dejarme ir a ver las luchas contigo y tu mamá, porque dice que son muy violentas para mí-respondió carly

No seas niñita Spencer-decía sam

No soy niñita solo que creo que esas luchas son muy salvajes para que carly las vea-decía Spencer

Eso que, hasta yo las veo y ustedes conocen a mi mama-decía freddie

Enserió? que impresionante creo que tu mami te había bloqueado todos los canales salvajes para ti-decía sam haciendo tono sarcástico en salvajes

Ya no solo bloqueo unos 3 no aptos para mí y el del mundo salvaje-respondió

Como sea yo iré a las luchas-le grito carly a Spencer

Que no iras y es mi última palabra!-grito con furia Spencer

TU NO ERES MI PADRE PARA DECIRME LO QUE TENGO que HACER!-grito carly con mucha furia sin saber lo que había dicho

El ambiente se volvió tenso y Spencer se quedo callado mirando para el suelo des pues se dirigió lentamente hacia su habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra después de eso carly se dio cuenta de lo que había herido los sentimientos de su hermano mayor echo y se sintió mal quería disculparse con Spencer pero él no quería abrirle la puerta de su habitación.

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

Entonces Spencer no te abre la puerta desde lo de anoche –dijo sam

Sii me siento culpable no debí haberle dicho eso a Spencer -dijo carly

Creo que te pasaste un poquito carly-dijo freddie k luego sam y carly lo miraron con cara amenazante

Solo decía-respondió freddie

Así pasaron unos días y Spencer seguía sin hablarle a carly hasta que un día estaban carly sam y freddie viendo drake y josh en la tele y Spencer cocinando tacos de espagueti aun sin hablarle a carly

Oye sam podrías decirle al inmaduro de Spencer que ya se le pase lo ofendido y me hable-dijo carly ablando un poco fuerte mirando hacia donde se encontraba Spencer

En eso tocaron la puerta y freddie se levanto del sofá para abrir, freddie abrió la puerta y ahí estaba un hombre de edad adulta castaño y un hombre viejo de anteojos parados en la puerta en so todos voltearon para ver quién era el que tocaba la puerta.

Papa! Abuelo!-dijo sorprendida carly

En eso el entraron a la casa y carly los abrazo

Pero que hacen aquí!-dijo carly casi llorando de alegría al ver a su papa y abuelo

Spencer me llamo-dijo el señor Shay

En eso todos miraron a Spencer

Si tu no me quieres obedecer a mi porque soy tu hermano tal vez obedezcas a papa-dio el mayor de los hermanos Shay

Esperen no entiendo-dijo carly

Que como no puedes obedecer a Spencer solo porque es tu hermano entonces tu tendrás que irte a vivir con el abuelo a yakima-dijo el señor Shay

Que!-grito carly conmocionada

Lo siento preciosa, pero tu papa, Spencer y yo ya lo hablamos y decidimos que lo mejor para ti es irte a vivir a yakima conmigo-dijo el abuelo de carly

Y tu no vas a decirme algo-dijo carly a spencer

Solo que espero que te comportes bien con el abuelo y no como lo hiciste conmigo-dijo Spencer despreocupado beviendo limonada.

Ya me disculpe, diles que me voy a quedar contigo-decia carly un tanto alterada

Lo siento hermanita, creo que no soy lo suficiente responsable para ti-dijo Spencer haciendo comillas con los dedos en responsable


	2. adios seattle

**gracias a todos por sus reviews! aki esta el otro cap lean**

* * *

><p>Que tanto puede ocurrir en algún tiempo?<p>

Capitulo 2: Adiós Seattle

En el capitulo anterior:

Y tu no vas a decirme algo-dijo carly a spencer

Solo que espero que te comportes bien con el abuelo y no como lo hiciste conmigo-dijo Spencer despreocupado beviendo limonada.

Ya me disculpe, diles que me voy a quedar contigo-decia carly un tanto alterada

Lo siento hermanita, creo que no soy lo suficiente responsable para ti-dijo Spencer haciendo comillas con los dedos en responsable

Si lo eres, chicos díganle-dijo carly refiriéndose a Sam y freddie

Asi, claro aja-dijo freddie

Si el una vez nos iso unos tacos-dijo sam

Tacos?-dijo el abuelo shay

Sabes la grasa k tienen los tacos para una niña como carly-dijo Steven shay muy enojado

Ay por dios solo son tacos, además son de spagetti-dijo carly

No importa nadie le dara a mi niña de 8 años unos tacos dañinos para tu salud-dijo el Steven shay a lo k todos los k estaban en la sala se le quedaron viendo.

Carly tiene 13 años-dijo Spencer

Ohh-dijo Steven

Como sea yo no quiero irme a Yakima que hago para quedarme pedirle una disculpa a Spencer?-dijo carly

No yo ya lo supere , no necesito tus disculpas, señorita "yo soy demasiado mayor para que Spencer me mande"-dijo Spencer sarcastico

Ay lo siento solo te dije eso porque quería ir a ver las luchas-dijo carly en modo retorico

Pues Spencer hizo muy bien en no dejarte ir-dijo el abuelo Shay , dirigiéndose a Spencer- hijo es lo mas responsable que has hecho desde que dejaste la escuela de leyes y empezaste a hacer esas bizarras esculturas, me enorgulleces

Graci…BIZARRAS abuelo?-dijo Spencer

Y cuando nos vamos-dijo carly resignada

Entonces esto va enserio- dijo sam

Si eso creo-dijo carly

Ahora quien me salvara cuando la srta. Briggs y el sr. Howard me castigen porque les hice bromas-dijo sam

Quien evitara que sam y yo nos matemos el uno al otro-dijo

Creo que tendrán que contratar a gibby para que evite que se maten, o porque no le dicen a Spencer-dijo carly mirando a Spencer

Seguro chicos ustedes aun pueden seguir viniendo aquí-dijo Spencer

Bien, pero nos llamaras verdad?-dijo sam

Claro ustedes son mis mejores amigos-dijo carly

Entonces cuando te vas?-dijo freddie

Cuando nos iremos abuelo?-dijocarly

El jueves en la mañana a primera hora tomamos un avión a yakima-dijo el abuelo

Pero hoy es martes-dijo carly

Los siento pero solo puedo estar aquí hasta el jueves,tienes tiempo para despedirte de tus amigos

Te vamos a estrañar-dijo sam

Bueno creo que nosotros nos vamos-dijo freddie abriendo la puerta y saliendo el después de sam.

El ambiente se volvió tenso así que el señor Shay decidió romper el hielo…

Y quieren hablar de los cambios de tu cuerpo y tus sentimientos confusos?-pregunto el señor Shay a Spencer y carly

¿Qué?-dijo Spencer y carly al mismo tiempo

Si bueno nunca tuve tiempo de tener la "conversación" contigo ni con carly y reci3n descubro que carly tiene 13 creo que es el momento asi ya no la repetire-dijo el señor Shay

Papa, yo sé de eso ya soy un adulto-se quedo pensando unos segundos-algo parecido, no necesitamos tener la "conversación" además ya tengo 28 años-dijo Spencer

Yo tampoco nesecito la "conversación" yo ya se de eso-dijo carly

SPENCER QUE LE ENSEÑAS A TU HERMANA MENOR-dijo Steven muy molesto con Spencer

Yo no le digo nada, eso se lo enseñan en la secundaria-dijo Spencer

Pues a que clase de escuela la llevas-dijo Steven

Hijo eso lo enseñan en la secundaria ahora-dijo el abuelo shay

Aun así , podemos hablar de ello-dijo el señor Shay

Bien-dijo Spencer resignado

Esta bien- dijo carly

Bueno cuando un chico quiere mucho a una chica ellos ti…-empezó a decir el señor Shay pero fue cortado por Spencer

Bien no quiero oir más de eso, que tal si mejor vamos el taco guapo y comemos tacos tu carly, el abuelo y yo-dijo Spencer

Si yo voto por la idea de Spencer tampoco quiero oir lo k sigue-dijo carly

Ok-dijo el señor shay parándose del sofá para irse al taco guapo.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela…

Entonces te vas a ir?-dijo sam confundida

Claro te lo dije ayer hoy vienen a recoger mis papeles para el cambio de escuela-dijo carly

Rayos te iras muy temprano a que hora sale el vuelo pregunto freddie

A las 7:00am-dijo carly

Bueno iremos a despedirte al aeropuerto-dijo sam

Gracias chicos-dijo carly abrazandolos

Después de la escuela los chicos fueron a el apartamento de carly

Al abrir la puerta…

Que hacen estas cajas aquí?-pregunto carly a Spencer

Es para que empaques tus cosas-dijo Spencer

Ay me ayudarías a empacar hermanito por favor-dijo carly con voz de bebe

Bueno lo hare, pero tu empacaras tu ropa interior no quiero encontrarme con una de tus cosas como cuando olvidaste un sostén en la lavadora y yo lo tuve que sacar con mis manos-dijo Spencer mirándose las manos

Hay porfavor yo eh lavado tu ropa interior-dijo carly

Aun asi-dijo Spencer

Bueno-dijo carly. Carly y Spencer empacaron las cosas de carly y al dia siguiente se despidió de todos sus conocidos

Chicos nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto-dijo carly despidiéndose de los chicos

Adios carly-dijeron sam y freddie

06:30am en el aeropuerto…

Adiós amiga voy a extrañarte-dijo sam abrazando a carly

Adiós carly-dijo freddie abrazando a la castaña

Adiós hermanita voy a extrañar tu presencia en la casa-dijo Spencer

Adiós hija yo tomare el siguiente vuelo a Nebraska-dijo Steven shay

Hay chicos voy a extrañarlos mucho a todos-dijo carly llorando, de repente todos empezaron a llorar y se abrazaron en bolita.

Pasajeros del vuelo 59 con destino a yakima favor de abordar el vuelo en 5 minutos…

Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos-dijo el abueloShay

Promete que nos llamaras-dijo la rubia

Lo hare todos los días-dijo carly antes de subirse al avión. El avión comenzó a despegar y carly miro la ciudad de Seattle por la ventana de avión y solo dijo-adiós Seattle

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado dejenme sus reviews de k les parecio by:vane<strong>


	3. el pasar del tiempo

**gracias por sus reviews me alegra k les guste esta historia k se me ocurrio mientras veia la aquita decima temporada naha no es cierto se me ocurrio mientras cantaba en la ducha jee lean...**

* * *

><p>Que tanto puede pasar en algún tiempo?<p>

Capitulo 3: el pasar del tiempo

Anteriormente…

Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos-dijo el abuelo Shay  
>Promete que nos llamaras-dijo la rubia<br>Lo hare todos los días-dijo carly antes de subirse al avión. El avión comenzó a despegar y carly miro la ciudad de Seattle por la ventana de avión y solo dijo-adiós Seattle

PVO CARLY

Han pasado 4 años desde que me Fui , y pues empecé a perder contacto con los chicos casi un mes después de que me fui no los podía llamar diario porque tenía que ponerme al corriente aquí en mi nueva escuela e Yakima y cuando llame a Spencer me contesto su contestadora y decía " hola habla a la residencia de el magnífico escultor Spencer shay ahora no me encuentro porque estoy en una cita con una hermosa mujer mayor que o pero aun así hermosa" me pregunto quién será esa mujer con la que Spencer salió, apuesto a que es la prima de calceto. Después intente llamar a Sam pero la operadora me dijo que el numero al que yo había llamado no existe o se encontraba fuera de servicio, de seguro Sam le había lanzado su teléfono a freddie intentándolo golpearlo pero seguro que no le dio y se estrello con la pared igual una vez. Entonces no me quedaba de otra más que llamar a freddie pero tampoco contesto, y bueno así seguí pero nadie me contestaba lentamente deje de llamarlos eh hice nuevos amigos aquí en Yakima y sin darme cuenta ya había pasado un año, luego otro, y asi.

Carly!-gritaba mi abuelo

Ya voy abuelo-dije yo bajando de mi cuarto-que pasa pasa abuelo?

Es hora de la cena-dijo el abuelo

Ya estoy aquí que hay para cenar-dije yo

Bien cenaremos tacos de spageti se que lo extrañas aunque no me queden igual que Spencer-dijo el abuelo

Gracias abuelo, enserio extrañaba los tacos, pero porque los preparas hasta ajora?-pregunte yo.

Bueno qurida acabas de salir de vacaciones de navidad que te gustar_ía Que te regalara-me pregunto el abuelo._

_Bueno no lo se, lo que quieras-dije yo_

_Que te pareciera si te doy de regalo un viaje-dijo mi abuelo_

_A donde-pregunte yo mientras bevia agua_

_A la hermosa ciudad de Seattle-dijo el abuelo, mientras yo me empecé a ahogar con el agua-_

_Que?-pregunte_

_Si querida que te parece si vamos a pasar navidad a Seattle con Spencer-dijo el abuelo_

_Enserio!-dije yo gritando -wow no lo puedo creer, gracias abuelo-dije abrazándolo_

_Bien, empaca tus cosas, mañana tomaremos el primer vuelo hacia Seattle-dijo mi abuelo_

_POV SAM_

_WOW no puedo creer 4 años desde que carly se fue, no se cómo ha pasado tantas cosas, primero meses después de que carly se fue me empezó a gustar el nerd quien tiempo después deje de decirle nerd para decirle amor, genial no? Y lo mucho que a cambiado freddie ahora es el capitán del equipo de luchas, practica esgrima, esta súper guapo y todas las chicas quieren con el, pero el me dice que yo soy su única chica, aunque hemos tenido pleitos siempre nos reconciliamos. De Spencer pues no me lo van a cree pero casi 5 meses después de que carly se fue Spencer empezó a salir con la mama de freddie no se como pero es así , un año después de estar saliendo le comunicaron a freddie que tendría un hermanito y después de un tiempo nació la hermanita de freddie a quien llamaron Megan es muy linda se parece algo a Spencer pero tiene el color de pelo de la sra. Benson , bueno ahora señora shay ya que hace 2 mese se casaron. Mi madre se caso con un señor multimillonario llamado carlós así que el nos llevo a vivir a bushwell en el 8-d ya que la mama de freddie lo había desocupado para mudarse al 8-c con Spencer. Y yo en cambio cambie mi manera de vestir ahora me visto femeninamente, y bueno ya que carly no estaba me conseguí nuevas amigas una de ellas era Jocelin era alta peliroja chica buena y mala, parecida a carly Jocelin es muy bipolar cambia de estado en segundos. También esta Elizabeth pero ella odia ese nombre asi que la llamamos Liz es alta cabello negro y ella en cambio de Jocelin es como tipo chica mala aunque siempre saca 10 pero es muy ruda son buenas chicas digamos que son como mi familia, bueno literalmente lo son ya que el papa de Jocelin es hermano de mi padrastro carlós y Liz es media hermana de freddie así que es como mi media cuñada o algo así._

_PVO FREDDIE_

_Las cosas an cambiado mucho como que ahora sam es mi novia por un incidente que ocurrió en la escuela_

_Flashback_

_Si, ahora la señorita puckett dara una disculpa por poner laxante en la olla de comida de la cafetería de la escuela y causarle a maestros, alumnos, profesoras y conserjes diarrea explosiva-dijo el director franklin por el megáfono_

_Yo siento haber puesto laxante en la comida del almuerzo, ahora se que no devi hacerlo-dijo sam_

_Bien ahora la señorita samantha puckett será expulsada de la escuela secundaria ridgeway-dijo el director franklin_

_Espere antes de que la expulse quiero decirle algo-dije yo_

_Bien freddie pasa al frente y dinos que nos quieres decir-me dijo el director francklin_

_Bueno yo quería decir que yo ayude a sam a poner el laxante en la comida de la cafetería-dije yo_

_QUE!-dijeron todos los presentes en la asamblea_

_Pero freddie porque lo hiciste-dijo el director franklin, asi que no me quedo de otra mas que mentir por ella y decir mi secreto_

_Yo la ayude porque ella me gusta-dije_

_Todos incluyendo a sam se quedaron con la boca abierta, después ella se acerco ami_

_Que es lo que pretendes con esto Benson tu no me ayudaste y que es eso de que te gusto-dijo ella en susurro_

_Con l de la travesura estoy mintiendo para que no te expulse y con lo otro es la verdad-dije yo en tono de susurro _

_Qué?-dijo Sam_

_Asi es lo admito a mi me gusta samantha puckett- dije esta ve z gritando desde el megáfono y robándole un beso lo cual no fue una buen idea porque me dio 4 cachetadas y después me beso_

_También me gustas-dijo ella_

_Bien-dije yo sonriendo-y ahora los dos seremos expulsados-le pregunte al director franklin _

_Bueno creo que hablare con sus padres y estarán suspendidos por 2 días pero no están expulsados-dijo el director franklin_

_Fin del flashback_

_Después de eso nos volvimos novios. A y ahora tengo una hermanita de 2 años llamada Megan mi madre la tuvo con Spencer quien lo diría ellos juntos jamás me lo imagine, y bueno ahora soy el capitán del equipo de futbol y el capitán de esgrima a veces gibby y yo competimos pero siempre termino venciéndolo ahora ya no soy el nerd ahora tengo muchos amigos pero los que mas me importan son, Gibby, Jocelin, Liz y por supuesto mi Sam_

_PVO CARLY_

_Bien son las 8:00 abuelo el vuelo Seattle ya debe estar por Salir mejor vamos a ver-dije yo_

_Claro querida-dijo el abuelo, subimos a el avión y decidí dormirme un rato, ya que cuando despertara estaría en Seattle …._

_continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>espero les haya gustado como me quedo asi k dejenme sus reviews by:vane ;)<em>**


	4. un reencuentro inesperado

**primero que nada quiero agradecerr a todos los que han dejado sus valiosos comentarios , segundo kiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en publicar, pero estaba muy, muy ocupada asi k no los sigo entreniendo con escusas, mi maestra dice que las escusa son para los fracasados asi k lean :)**

* * *

><p>Que tanto puede pasar en algún tiempo?<p>

Capitulo 4: ¡un reencuentro inesperado!

PVO CARLY

Bien son las 8:00 abuelo el vuelo Seattle ya debe estar por Salir mejor vamos a ver-dije yo

Claro querida-dijo el abuelo, subimos a el avión y decidí dormirme un rato, ya que cuando despertara estaría en Seattle ….

... *

PVO CARLY

Estaba soñando que estaba en Seattle y que nunca me había ido estábamos haciendo icarly era muy gracioso sam a mi lado y freddie en el lugar del camarógrafo, me pregunto si serán como los recuerdo sam agresiva y siempre aciendo maldads y molesatndo a freddie, y freddie ese pequeño nerd que yo recordava siempre jugando con su equipo tcnologico, hay tenia el sueño mas bonito pero aklguien me despertó

Carly, carly qurerida despierta-decia mi abuelo

Que pasa abuelo?-pregunte yo con voz adormilada

Ya llegamos-dijo el abuelo

Enserio que emocionante-decia yo muy feliz

Que bien querida-dijo el abuelo

No sabes como estoy de feliz-dije yo, en 5 minutos el vuelo descendió y aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle habíamos tomado un taxi pero al ver los licuados locos no pude evitar pedirle a el abuelo que nos paráramos para comprar unos licuados locos.

PVO SAM

Estaba en mi casa pero me aburrí asi que fui a la casa de freddie para que fuéramos a alguna parte Juntos, asi que solo Sali de mi departamento y como el de freddie estaba al frente del mio solo toque, toque la puerta un par de veces hasta que me abrió mi gran amiga Liz

Hola sam-dijo liz

Que tal liz, esta tu hermano-pregunte yo

Si claro, tu sabes en su cuarto practicando esgrima como siempre, mm node cómo es que te gusta-dijo ella indiferentemente

Hm… no se es lindo, mucho –dije yo

Si claro-dijo ella note su sarcasmo

Bueno pasa amiga, oye supiste que Jocelin se quebró el brazo-dijo ella

No como paso-pregunte preocupada

No se solo supe que le dio uno de sus aaques de bipolaridad tu sabes como es ella cuando tienes esos ataques se vuelve loca por segundos-dijo ella

Si es cierto, bueno voy con tu hermano-dije yo subiendo a el cuarto de freddie , Liz se había quedado con el cuarto que era de carly, freddie se había quedado donde era el estudio de icarly, Spencer y Marissa en donde era el cuarto de Spencer y Megan en en una pequeña habitación que quedaba al lado de la de Liz, bueno una niña de 2 años y medio no necesita una habitación tan grande.

Hola freddie-dije yo al entrar a su habitación y encontrarlo practicando esgrima

Hola samantha-dijo el antes de darnos un beso de saludo

Si supiste lo que le paso a Jocelin?-dije yo

Lo de su ataque de bipolaridad, si-dijo el

Que tal si vamos a los licuados locos y le compramos uno a Jocelin-dije yo

Buena idea-me dijo antes de salir nos encontramos Liz

Hey Liz quieres venir con nosotros a comprarle un licuado loco a Jocelin-le pregunto freddie

Seguro-dijo ella, después todos salimos y en el camino nos encontramos a gibby asi que todas fuimos a los licuados locos…

Eh t-bo 3 licuados de fresa salvaje, y 2 de mora explosiva-dije yo

No quieren un panquesito de moras rojas-dijo t-bo con un palo lleno de panquesito

Seguro, a Jocelin le encantan estos panquesitos porque son del color su cabello-dije yo.

PVO NORMAL

Carly salió del taxi con el abuelo y le dijo que los esperaba solo iban a comprar algo, al entrar carly pidió un licuado de fresa salvaje

Oye t-bo un licuado de fresa salvaje

Enseguida quieres un panquesito-pregunto t-bo

No empieces t-bo-dijo carly

Amm, os conocemos de algún lado-dijo t-bo

t-bo no me recuerdas soy carly shay-dijo carly

ha si ya te reuerdo, eres la hermana del fantástico escultor de Seattle-dijo t-bo

porque fantástico-dijo carly

Spencer es muy famoso, se volvió super famoso con sus esculturas de hecho el izo la escultura que esta afuera de lo licuados locos de un licuado-dijo t-bo

Oye t-bo, sabes algo de sam y de freddie-pregunto carly

De el fantástico esgrimista Benson,! Dime quien no sabe de el y de la millonaria samantha puckett-dijo t-bo

Como que esgrimista?, y millonaria?-dijo carly confundida

Bueno porque no les preguntas personalmente, esta en aquella mesa-dijo t-bo señalando un mesa. Carly se acerco a la mesa y vio a dos chicas una rubia y otra castaña, un chico rellenita algo guapo castaño y un chico guapo castaño riéndose

Hola, chicos me recuerdan-dijo carly, sam, freddie, gibby y liz voltearon a verla, sam se levanto

Me parece conocerte de algún lado pero…omg carly eres tú-dijo sam muy sorprendida

CARLY ERES TU!-dijeron freddie y gibby

OMG!sam!, freddie!, gibby!, no pudo crerlo son ustedes miren como an cambiado casi no los reconosco-dijo carly abrazandolos

Pero tu también has cambiado mirate-dijo sam

No lo puedo creer la ultima vez que los vi sam, tu te veias un poco..-decia carly

Masculina, si pero decidi cambirar mi forma de vestir-dijo sam

Y tu freddie eras mas bajito que yo y sin ofender pero tenias una vocecita de niñito, ahora tu voz es muy grab-decia carly- y gibby ahora eres muy alto, aun te quitas la camisa?-dijo carly

A veces en ocaciones especiales-dijo gibby

Con que tu eres la famosa carly de la que todos hablan en casa no?-djo liz

Am si y tu eres?-dijo carly

Elizabeth, pero si me llamas asi te mato-dijo liz

Ok?-dijo carly un poco asustada

Bueno digamos que yo soy algo asi como tu "media sobrina"-dijo liz

Como que mi "media sobrina"?-dijo carly

Si soy hijastra de tu hermano Spencer-dijo liz

Esperen sencer eta casado?-dijo carly sorprendida

Sip asi es y adivina, yo soy media hermana de freddie, asi qe te debes imaginar quien es tu cuñada-dijo liz con una sonrisa

Esperen no me digan que el nombre de mi cuñada empieza con m y termina con arissa Benson-dijo carly

De hecho ahora es Marissa shay-dijo sam

Jaja es una broma esto, verdad?-dijo carly riéndose

Bueno porque no vamos a casa tia-dijo freddie riéndose y entonando mas tia

Creo k debemos ir necesito una exlicacion-dijo carly confundida

Asi que los chicos bebiren su licuado y se fueron a bushwell plaza en el taxi donde venia carly y su abuelo llegaron y freddie saco sus llaves para abrir el apartamento 8-c

Espera porque tienes llaves de mi apartamento-dijo carly a freddie

Nuestro apartamento tia-dijo freddie

En eso freddie abrió la puerta y se encontró con specer y Marissa en la cocina plticando

Mama, mira quien vino de visita-dijo freddie a su madre

Marissa y Spencer miraron a la puerta y vieron a carly y l abuelo

Carly!omg hermanita-dijo corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola

Spencer te extrañe tanto-dijo carly, en eso entro Jocelin

Sam, mi tia dice que es hora de comer-dijo Jocelin

Dile a mama…-decia sam pero Jocelin la interrumpió

Ahhh tu eres carly shay-dijo corriendo a abrazarla

Hola no te había visto desde nunca-dijo carly confundida-quien eres-le decía carly a Jocelin

Ella es mi prima Jocelin-dijo sam

No sabia que tenias una prima-dijo carly

Ah esque Jocelin es sobrina de mi padrastro carlos y se esta quedando con nosotros porque sus padres se pelean mucho y mi padrastro tiene su custodia-dijo sam

Tienes un padrastro-dijo carly

Si mi mama se caso con un millonario ase como 3 años-dijo sam

Después salió una niña como de dos años

Megan porque estas despierta tan tarde dijo Spencer

Tenia una pesadilla papi-dijo megan

Papi!-dijo carly sorprendida

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>uff espero les guste el capitulo y porfavor, porfavor dejenme sus reviews! enserio eso me anima demasiado. By: vane <strong>


	5. secretos sorpresas y explicaciones

**hola chicos gracias a los que me dejaroon reviews!**

**sebas li 2496:k bieb k te haya gustado y espero k te guste como me quedo cuando le dicen lo demas, besos.**

**aniaseddie4ever: me gusto tu comentario y espero te guste como reacciona cuando se entero de su relacion ;).**

* * *

><p>Que tanto puede pasar en algún tiempo?<p>

Capitulo 5: secretos, sorpresas y explicaciones.

Anteriormente…

Si mi mama se caso con un millonario hace como 3 años-dijo sam

Después salió una niña como de dos años

... Megan porque estas despierta tan tarde dijo Spencer

Tenía una pesadilla papi-dijo Megan

Papi!-dijo carly sorprendida

Hay muchas cosas que tienen que explicarme como, porque están casados-dijo carly mirando a Spencer y a Marissa,- o que sam es millonaria, o freddie es un chico popular y porque ninguno respondió mis llamadas, ósea ya no se que mas debería saber-dijo carly gritando

Que sam y freddie son novios- dijo gibby

Que, ellos que!-dijo carly sorprendida

GIBBY!-dijeron todos los presentes

Necesito explicaciones, o me dará un ataque de asma-dijo carly

Carly siéntate te vamos a explicar todo-dijo Spencer

Mira después de que te fuiste intentamos llamarte-dijo freddie

No pude mi teléfono no tenia recepción en Yakima y el abuelo me compro uno semanas después y yo intente llamar y nada nadie me contesto-dijo carly

Bueno yo quizá no conteste porque una vez que hice una broma en la escuela de poner laxantes en la comida de la cafetería, y pues cuando estaba poniendo los laxantes se me callo el teléfono y cuando logre sacarlo estaba lleno de comida y ya no servia-dijo sam

Y yo quizá no conteste porque lo olvide, estaba en los Ángeles con mama porque mi papa le quería quitar mi custodia a mi mama ahí fue donde conocimos a Liz mi media hermana, después de discutirlo frente al juez el juez decidió que mi mama era la mas apta y cuerda para cuidar de mi y de Liz y después papa nos amenazaba por teléfono asi que decidí compra otro y llamar a la policía arrestaron a papa por amenazarnos y ahora tiene una orden de arresto si se acerca a mas de 10 metros de nosotros-dijo freddie

Y yo no conteste estaba con una cita con la prima de calceto, y después cuando Marissa se mudo cambiamos el número-dijo Spencer

Y como es eso de que se casaron-dijo carly

Bueno, después de que Marissa volviera de los angeles y empezó a ser amenazada por el padre de freddie y liz, le propuse que para que ella estuviera mas tranquila se mudara por un tiempo aquí al apartamento, después como que nos empezamos a gustar y después a enamorar y el resto es historia-dijo Spencer

Wow esto es raro, pero creo k no entiendo-dijo carly- ahora porque no me siguen contando

Recuerdas lo que te dije de los laxantes que puse en la comida?-pregunto sam a carly

Si, los mencionaste hace segundos-dijo carly

Bueno cuando me descubrieron que yo fui quien puse los laxantes y les cause una diarrea explosiva a maestros, profesoras, alumnos y conserjes me expulsaron-dijo sam

Ooh por dios! Y entonces te expulsaron-dijo carly

No, porque freddie dijo que me había ayudado,… y después dijo que yo le gustaba, después me robo un beso lo cual no fue buena idea ya que le di 4 cachetadas después le dije que también me gustaba-dijo sam

Esperen, desde cuándo?-pregunto carly a am y freddie

Yo algunos meses después porque me sentí culpable porque un auto lo arroyo por salvarme y después lo empecé a cuidar porque me sentía culpable pero como que me fui enamorando mas, y mas de el al principio creía que solo era admiración por salvare pero después me di cuenta de que era amor-dijo sam

Y yo poco después de que te fuiste supere mi enamoramiento, y como que me sentí atraído a sam-dijo freddie

Bien, explíquenme lo de la niñita-dijo carly

La "niñita" es tu sobrina carly-dijo Spencer

Esperen no me digan que….-dijo carly

Si es hija mia y de Spencer-dijo Marissa

Que! OMG, y como te llama pequeñita-dijo carly a Megan

Me llamo Megan carlotta shay-dijo Megan

Le pusimos como tu-dijo Spencer

Bueno, ok, esperen hay algo k no entiendo y ella-dijo carly señalando a Elizabeth-es hija de el papa de freddie?

Si Liz es hija del padre de freddie y viva con el pero después de lo que paso en los Ángeles el juez me dio también su custodia-dijo Marissa

Liz? Creí que se llamaba Elizabeth-dijo carly

Si así es pero no le gusta que le digan Elizabeth así que la llamamos Liz-dijo Spencer

Si eso ya lo sabía me dijo que si la llamaba así me mataba-dijo carly con miedo

Así es ella querida-dijo Marissa

Bueno creo que carly debería descansar fue un largo vuelo-dijo el abuelo

A... si algo hay de eso-dijo Spencer

No te entiendo-dijo carly

Bueno mira Marissa y yo dormimos en mi cuarto, freddie duerme donde era el estudio de icarly, Megan en el pequeño cuarto junto al tuyo y Liz duerme en donde era tu cuarto-dijo Spencer-pero que hacen aquí- pregunto

Carly y yo vinimos a pasar navidad con ustedes claro si están de acuerdo-dijo el abuelo

Pero por supuesto-dijo Marissa abrazando al abuelo y a carly, después todos se dieron un gran abrazo grupal

Oigan porque no hacemos una pijamada, para conocer a mi tía–propuso Liz

Bueno, pero donde dormiré-dijo carly

Compartirás habitación con Liz y el abuelo en el cuarto de huéspedes-dijo Spencer

Liz porque no llevas a carly y a las chicas a tu habitación y conversan mientras yo Hago la cena-dijo Marissa

Claro Marissa-dijo Liz, Liz llevo a carly y a las chicas a su habitación, pero la habitación no era nada de lo que carly recordaba hora todo era negro, el color de las paredes el color de la colcha, el color..., bueno todo

Oigan que paso aquí un remolino negro-dijo carly

No, es mi obra maestra-dijo Liz

Bien, y de que hablamos-dijo carly

Agr carly hace mucho que no hablamos seguro tienes algo que contarnos-dijo sam

Lo sé pero primero quiero saber más aun estoy confundida-dijo carly

Bueno, y Liz como te va con tu novio-dijo sam

Amm lo termine-dijo ella

Otra vez-dijo Jocelin

Y tu como vas con Griffin-dijo sam (recuerden que Griffin lo conocen mucho después de que carly se fuera, así que carly no conocía a Griffin)

Ese me tiene harta a mí me gusta Alexis, no el-dijo Jocelin

Porque no le presentas a carly quiza se enamore de ella y te deje empaz-dijo Liz

Buena idea, carly te gustaría conocer a alguien-dijo Liz

Seguro-dijo carly- no eh tenido novio en casi 4 meses, bien y sam que tal tu con freddie

Vamos bien pero últimamente peleamos mucho por una chica que siempre se le pega como chicle-dijo sam

Y no le has reclamado a mi hermano-dijo Liz

Si y ya le dije que si no le dice algo a la chica para que se aleje de él lo termino-dijo sam

Sam lo dices con mucha tranquilidad-dijo carly

Eso es porque sam tiene a freddie comiendo de su mano-dijo Jocelin

Como la vez que lo terminaste porque una chica le coqueteo en práctica de esgrima, el pobre de mi hermano no comió en 3 das hasta que lo perdonaste-dijo Liz

Entonces si lo amenazas con eso supongo que él le dirá algo a la chica-dijo carly

Así es lo tengo comiendo justo aquí-dijo sam levantando su mano, en eso llegan freddie, Griffin, gibby, Beck y Alex

E chicas que hacen-dijo freddie

Platicando cosas de chicas y que a ustedes no los enseñaron a tocar-dijo Liz

Hola u tú quien eres-dijo Griffin

Me llamo carly-dijo carly sonriente

Y yo Griffin te llamas igual que la hermana de Fred-dijo Griffin

Fred?-dijo carly

Si me llama casi todos desde ahora-dijo freddie

Bueno la hermana de freddie es mi sobrina-dijo carly-pero dejemos de hablar de mí porque no me invitas a una cita o algo así

Seguro preciosa.-dijo Griffin

Y ellos son…-dijo carly señalando a los chicos que no conocía

El es Beck, el novio de Liz-dijo freddie

EX – novio, hermano-dijo Liz

Ay vamos deja ese estúpido drama ya te pedí disculpas por mirar a las porristas pero dime como no voy a hacerlo estoy en el equipo de futbol-dijo Beck (Beck será avan jorja)

Y el es Alex es el chico de quien Jocelin está enamorada y el también pero Alex es tímido-dijo freddie

Enserio Alex? Te gusto-dijo Jocelin

Si pero soy tímido para decirte, que tal si salimos alguna vez-dijo Alex (Alex va a ser Jean-Luc Bilodeau)

Hola gibby y tú tienes novia-le pregunto carly

Si se llama tasha-respondio gibby

Y ahora que asemos –dijo carly

Lo que hacemos cuando estamos aburridos-dijo freddie como lo ms obvio del mundo

Y que es-pegunto carly

Esto-dijo freddie antes de ponerse a besuquearse con sam

Eso es lo que hacen cuando están aburridos?-dijo carly

Si –dijeron todos

Así pasaron las horas hasta que cenaron tacos de spageti y después hicieron una pijamada todas las chicas y chicos hicieron la pijamada en la sala de los shay pasaron horas hablando de muchas cosas hasta que poco a poco se quedaron dormidos pero las cosas se pusieron feas cuando sam encargo una pizza y despertó a todos para ver una película de terror donde todo se abrazaban en parejas sam/freddie, Alex/Jocelin, Liz/Beck (ya se habían reconciliado) carly/Griffin y gibby solo

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritaron todos muy fuerte, así que despertaron a Marissa y Spencer

Chicos deberían estar dormidos justo ahora-decía Marissa

Pero señora…amm como debería llamarla ahora que se caso con mi hermano-dijo carly

Dime Marissa-dijo Marissa

Hay pero suegra estamos a media película-dijo sam

No sam, su hora de dormir paso hace mucho-dijo Marissa

Pero mama-dijo freddie

Freddie tu madre tiene razón-dijo Spencer

Dios, podrían de ser tan sobre protectores-dijo Liz

No chicos ahora a dormir las chicas en el cuarto de Liz y los chicos en el cuarto de freddie-dijo Spencer

En verdad pareces mi padrastro-dijo sam

Tu padrastro es sobre protector contigo –dijo carly

Si la primera vez que fui a una cita formal con freddie antes de irme metió en mi bolsa gas pimienta y después cuando llego freddie a recogerme le dijo a freddie que ni se le ocurriera propasarse conmigo porque él era policía del FBI y amenazo con arrestarlo 4 años-dijo sam

Bueno chicos a dormir-dijo Marissa, y todos se fueron a dormir hasta el día siguiente que bajaron a desayunar el abuelo, Spencer y Marissa conversaban de algo

Carly tenemos algo que decirte-dijo Spencer

Querida de mucho hablar con Spencer y Marissa hemos decidido que….

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>espero les guste dejenme sus valiosisismos reviews! By:vane<strong>


	6. buenas noticias

**hey k tal! pues aka otro cap lean!**

* * *

><p>Que tanto puede pasar en algún tiempo?<p>

Capitulo 6: buenas noticias

Anteriormente…

Bueno chicos a dormir-dijo Marissa, y todos se fueron a dormir hasta el día siguiente que bajaron a desayunar el abuelo, Spencer y Marissa conversaban de algo

... Carly tenemos algo que decirte-dijo Spencer

Querida de mucho hablar con Spencer y Marissa hemos decidido que….

Te quedaras aquí en Seattle-dijo el abuelo sonriente

Ahhhhhhhh, enserio abuelo-dijo carly gritando super emocionada

Si queriada, no te había visto tan feliz desde que te mudaste a yakima

Gracias, gracias, gracias-dijo carly abrazando a el abuelo, a marissa y a spencer

Te quedaras aquí-dijo Jocelin

Siiiiii, no puedo creerlo, pero donde me quedare ahora-dijo carly

Conmigo no tu eres asi como muy fresa y no dejare que pintes mi cuarto de otro color-dijo liz

Tranquilas chicas, liz te quedaras en tu cuarto negro, y carly ocuparas el cuarto de huéspedes que quedo libre-dijo Spencer

Genial-decia carly abrazando a sam, liz y jocelin

No me gustan los abrazos-dijo liz

Vamos liz, soy tu tia y ahora viviré de nuevo aquí asi que tendremos que ser amigas-dijo carly

Bien, suppongo que tendremos que ser amigas-dijo liz no muy convencida

Y los chicos-dijo Marissa

Aun duermen, creo que ellos no pudieron dormir por la película-dijo Jocelin

Si, anoche como a las 4:30 de la madrugada fueron a buscarnos y nos dijeron que si podían dormir con nosotros porque en a habitación de freddie se escucharon cosas, pero liz les cerro la puerta en la cara-dijo Jocelin

De que hablan-dijo freddie quien hiba bajando del cuarto con los chicos

De ti-dijo liz

De mi?-dijo freddie bostesando

De que anoche no pudieron dormir con la película-dijo carly

Ah eso, bueno no es que no pudiéramos dormir-dijo Griffin

Enserio-dijo sam

No-dijo Alexis

Chicos les tenenmos exelentes noticias-dijo carly

Que noticias preciosa-dijo Griffin

El abuelo dejara que me quede a vivir aquí-dijo carly muy emocionada

Enserio-dijo freddie

Si!-dijo carly abrazando a freddie

Eehhhyyy que te dije de abrazar a otra chicas que no soy yo-dijo sam a freddie enojada

Lo siento muñeca-dijo freddie soltando a carly

Tranquila sam no seas celosa no te voy a quitar a tu novio-dijo carly

Como sea, no desconfia de ti carly, desconfio de este mujeriego-dijo sam

Mujeriego?-dijeron todos incluyendo a freddie

Ah si freddie es un mujeriego total-decia Jocelin sarcástica

Es cierto tanto que no te a quitado los ojos e encima en 3 años-dijo iz en tono sarcástico

Ya, no solo no dejes que ninguna mujer que no sea yo te abraze o te termino-dijo sam amenazando a freddie

No te preocupes no tengo ojos para otra mas que para ti-dijo freddie

Mas te vale si no quieres sentir tu florete (florete es la arma que usan en el esgrima) en tu espalda cuando te estes duchando-dijo sam

No te preocupes-dijo freddie abrazandola

Y decias que yo era celosa-dijo liz a beck

Digamos que son parecidas.-dijo beck

Mama que hay de almorzar-dijo liz

Hay liz me encanta que me llames mama-dijo Marissa

Si , si no te emociones-dijo liz

Bueno chicos encargamos comida china para celebrar que carly se quedara-dijo Spencer

Si-dijeron todos

Carly, mañana te ire a reinscribir en ridgeway –dijo Spencer

Crei que ridgeway era secundaria-dijo carly

Si, o era, pero ahora es también preparatoria-dijo freddie

Lo malo es que la Srta. Brigss y el señor Howard aun dan clases hay y también en preparaoria-dijo sam

Huy debes caerle mal a la señorita Brigss-dijo carly a liz

No en realidad le caigo super bien-dijo iz

Liz es una de las mejores en ridgeway-dijo freddie

Enserio?-dijo carly-esque te pareces a sam y crei que tu eras como ella

Si todos piensan lo mismo-dijo liz

Oigan chicos y si volvemos a hacer icarly-propuso gibby

Que es icarly-dijo Alexis

Es un show que hacíamos en internet de comedia-dijo carly

Si, vamos freddie –dijo carly

No, no, no y no-dijo freddie

Porque bebe-dijo sam

Porque cuando hacíamos icarly yo era el productor técnico ñoño y ahora soy popular y si hago icarly los chicos querrán que deje el equipo de futbol porque soy un ñoño-dijo freddie

Vamos, si quieres yo te ayudo con eso de la cámara-dijo sam

No, no volveré a ser el chico nerd ñoño-dijo freddie

Hay vamos, sabes que fueras ñoño no me caería mal, asi todas esa lagartonas no te estarían persiguiendo-dijo sam

Lagartonas?-dijo carly

Si todas esa mujere que persiguen a freddie, sam las odia-dijo Jocelin

Por favor por mi si bebe-dijo sam

No caeré en ese juego-dijo freddie

Bien, es " por favor por mi", o es " por favor o TERMINAMOS"-dijo sam gritándole a freddie

Escojo la primer opción-dijo freddie

Bien, ahora hay que planear el show-dijo carly

Y podemos aparecer en el-dijo Jocelin

Seguro, mas gente en el show no caería mal-dijo carly- que opinan ustedes?-pregunto a sam, freddie y gibby

Si seguro-dijo sam-jocelin tu haras obras patéticas con gibby, Alexis y carly

Liz, tu haras molestando a lewbert con sam y cuentos de miedo con el brasier brasileño-dijo freddie

Griffin tu ayudaras a freddie con la cámara cuando le toque actuar en alguna obra

Beck, tu seras el noticiero-dijo carly

Un noticiero?-dijo beck

Si tu sabes, el que dice las noticas mas importantes y chistosas de la semana, como a Alexis se le atoro el pie en el retrete cuando estaba en clase de gimnasia-dijo freddie

Oye te dije que guardares ese secreto, bien echo fred-dijo Alexis, después de eso almorzaron, y mandaron mensajes via twitter a todos sus conocidos para que vieran el regreso de icarly

En.. 5…4…3…2…-dijo freddie eh hizo la señal de estamos al aire

Hola gente mucho tiempo sin vernos-dijo carly

Si bastante de hecho 4 años-dijo sam

Bueno para los que no me recuerdan, yo soy carly-dijo cary

Y yo sam-dijo sam

Y esto es icarly, el regreso-dijeron sam y carly al mismo tiempo

Queremos presentarles a nuevas personas que nos ayudaran en -dijo sam

Ella es Jocelin, es prima de sam-dijo carly

Holis!-dijo Jocelin

El es Alexis-dijo sam

Hoola que tal-dijo Alexis

Ella es liz, es media hermana de freddie

olle porque divulgarlo-dijo liz

El es beck-dijo carly

Hola buenos días gente yo dare las noticias mas importantes-dijo beck

El es Griffin, y tomara el lugar de freddie cuando tenga que participar en icarly-dijo sam

Soy, Griffin-dijo grffin

y recordaran a gibby-dijo carly

GIBBE!-Dijo gibby

Y por supuesto démosle una gran bienvenida a nuestro productor técnico FREDDIE BENSON!-dijo sam

Hola gente soy yo freddie Benson-dijo freddie. Asi pasaron haciendo el show primero beck dio noticias graciosas, luego liz conto una historia con el brasier brasileño que les puso a todos los pelos de punta, Alexis, Jocelin, carly, gibby sam y freddie hicieron una obra graciosa sobre los quince años de una chica que se arruinan por unos luchadores y una viejita que empiezan a pelearse por el pastel, Griffin tomo la cámara cuando freddie estuvo en la obra de los quince años, molestaron a lewbert haciendo que tomara un baso con jugo de jalapeño haciéndole creer que era agua de limón y finalmente se despidieron.

Bien, hasta el próximo icarly-dijo carly adiós-dijeron todos

Muy buen show chicos-dijo freddie

Todos bajaron a la sala

Buen show chicos-dijo Marissa, en eso llega la mama de sam, pam

Sam, Jocelin vamos a visiar a su abuela a canada-dijo pam

Que, pero cuanto tiempo iremos-dijo sam

Todas las vacaciones-dijo pam

continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado porfa dejenme sus reviews!By:vane<strong>


	7. reencuentros y baile de navidad parte 1

**bueno siento no actualizar seguido pero estoy super mega ocupada asi k me di un tiempo libre ya k me arreglaron la laptop y pues aqui esa el cap disfruten! nicoleale 510: no esto molsta x la critica constructiva d hecho a veces es bueno que m digan lo que esta mal para corregirmis errores grACIAS!XD**

* * *

><p><em>MI OBSESION<em>

_Capitulo 7: reencuentros y baile de navidad parte 1_

_Anteriormente…_

_Todos bajaron a la sala_

_Buen show chicos-dijo Marissa, en eso llega la mama de sam, pam_

_Sam, Jocelin vamos a visiar a su abuela a canada-dijo pam_

_Que, pero cuanto tiempo iremos-dijo sam_

_Todas las vacaciones-dijo pam_

_Pero mama, carly regreso, tenemos muchos de que hablar no nos podemos ir-dijo sam_

_Si tia, además mañana es el vaile de navidad, queremos ir, alez¡x ya me invito-dijo Jocelin_

_Y que quieren que haga-dijo pam_

_Dejalas aquí pam-dijo Marissa_

_Pero..-decia pam_

_Vamos pam-dijo carlos(padrastro de sam)_

_Ok-dijo pam_

_Si-dijo jocelin_

_Siii!-dijo sam besando a freddie_

_Oye, chico que te he dicho de propasarte con mi bebe-dijo carlos _

_Vamos carlos, yo lo bese-dijo sam_

_Bueno, pero te mantendré vigilado-dijo carlos a freddie_

_Esta bien señor-dijo freddie_

_Bueno chicos que es eso del baile de navidad-dijo carly_

_En ridgeway todos los años hay un baile de navidad donde todos van en parejas y vailan es muy romantico-dijo liz_

_Bien Griffin quiere ir conmigo-dijo carly coquetamente_

_No, pero tu quieres ir conmigo?-dijo Griffin_

_Que diferencia hay entre que yo valla contigo y tu vallas conmigo-dijo carly_

_K me gusta tomar la iniciativa.-dijo Griffin_

_Aww k tierno-dijo carly_

_Señorita puckett usted quiere ir conmigo-dijo freddie_

_Por supuesto señor Benson-dijo sam _

_Señorita Benson usted quiere ir conmigo a el baile-dijo beck_

_Claro señor Oliver-dijo liz_

_Y usted señorrita Johnson-dijo Alexis_

_También kiero ir señor west-dijo Jocelin_

_Bueno chicas será mejor ir a comprar vestidos para el baile-dijo carly_

_Bien, vamos hasta luego chicos-dijeron las chicas saliendo de el aprtamento_

_Valla se fueron, ahora que hacemos-dijo freddie_

_Ser independientes de mujeres-dijo Spencer_

_Que?-dijo beck_

_Si ustedes dependen demasiado de las chicas andan detrás de ellas como si fueran sus perros de compañía-dijo Spencer_

_Enserio?-dijo freddie_

_Si, ustedes parecen imnotizados por ellas y hacen todos los que ellas les dicen-dijo Spencer_

_Tu también te dejas mandar por la madre de freddie-dijo Alexis_

_Claro que no-dijo Spencer_

_Spencer! Quien dejo pintura purpura en el baño!-grito Marissa desde el baño-ven a limpiarlo ahora mismo!-dijo enojada_

_Ya voy cariño-dijo Spencer corriendo mientras los chicos reian_

_Quieren ir a espiar a las chicas en en mall-dijo beck_

_Claro-dijeron todos_

_Con las chicas_

_Entones que vestido compraras-dijo carly_

_Yo no se –dijo liz_

_Yo comprare uno corto, con brillitos-dijo sam_

_Tu, usando vestidos?-dijo carly_

_Yo siempre uso vestidos-dijo sam _

_Que?-dijo carly_

_Si, sam siempre usa un vestido es raro no verla sin vestido-dijo liz_

_Wow-dijo carly sorprendida_

_Yo comprare un vestido blanco-dijo liz _

_Yo uno rojo para que convine con mi cabello-dijo Jocelin_

_Bien yo uno negro-dijo carly_

_Y asi las chicas escogieron sus vestidos y en el camino se encontraron a una chica que carly se le hacia conocida_

_Hola chicas que tal-dij la chica_

_K hay missy-dijo sam_

_Pues aquí ustedes saben comprando un vestido para el baile-dijo missy_

_Mira missy eslla es una amiga se llama carly-dijo sam_

_Carly? Carly shay?-dijo missy_

_Missy Robinson-dijo carly _

_Se conocen-dijo Jocelin_

_Si su padre y el mio eran amigos antes de que se mudaran-dijo Missy_

_Wow-dijo liz_

_Bien chicas creo k las vere mañana en el vaile-dijo Missy antes de irse_

_Hasta luego Missy-dijeron las chicas_

_Con los chicos_

_Cielos viejo, las chicas solo se la pasaron viendo vetidos y coas de chicas-dijo Alexis_

_Que esperabas, ellas dijeron "vamos a comprar vestidos"-dijo beck imitando la voz de las chicas_

_Es cierto-dijo freddie abriendo el apartamento_

_Hola chicos-dijo Spencer manchado de purpura_

_K hay spens, ah prque estas manchado de purpura-dijo freddie_

_Tu madre me izo lavar el baño porque lo manche de purpura mientras pintaba mi escultura-dijo Spencer_

_Como sea-dijo Alexis en eso llegaron las chicas_

_Hola chicos que tal les fue en nuestra ausencia –dijo Jocelin_

_Bien, Spencer esta de purpura-dijo beck_

_Como Spencer de purpura-dijo sam_

_Larga historia-dijo freddie_

_Porque tan de mal humor bebe-dijo sam_

_Porque Spencer se gasto mi pintura purpura pintando su escultura-dijo freddie_

_Hay demonios Spencer –dijo sam_

_Para que quieren pintura purpura –dijo carly_

_Freddie y yo Planeábamos pintarnos de purpura y ofrecer rosas purpuras el dia de sam valentin-dijo sam_

_Como que pintarse de purpura y ofrecer rosas purpuras-dijo carly_

_Es su rara tradición de pareja-dijo liz_

_Como tradición-dijo carly_

_Si todos los años el dia de sam valentin se pintan con pintura purpura y regalan rosas purpuras a las parejas enamoradas-dijo Jocelin_

_Porque?-dijo carly_

_Ah veras todo empezó una vez que freddie y yo peleamos y terminamos pero el me reconquisto el dia de san Valentín cuando se pinto de purpura y me canto una canción después me regalo rosas purpuras, asi k después de que nos reconciliamos me pinte de purpura y desde ese entonces regalamos rosas purpuras el días de san Valentín pintados de purpura-dijo sam_

_Eso si es raro, muy, muy raro-dijo carly_

_Te lo dijimos-dijo liz_

_Después de cenar durmieron y en la mañana se prepararon para el baile hasta en la noche que ya era el baile.._

_Bien chicas vámonos-dijo freddie_

_Ya casi, solo nos falta un toque-dijo sam grtando_

_Corran, llegaremos tarde-dijo beck_

_Ya estamos-dijo sam bajando junto con las chicas _

_Wow, que linda-dijo freddie a sam_

_Y tu muy guapo-dijo sam_

_VámonoE s-dijo Spencer_

_Todos subiron al auto hasta que llegaron a ridgeway.._

_Gracias por traernos spens-dijo freddie_

_Si lo que sea, divirtanse-dijo Spencer_

_Bien vamos carly-dijo Griffin_

_Vamos Jocelin-dijo Alexis_

_Vamos elizabeth-dijo beck_

_Vamos, samantha-dijo freddie_

_Vamos-dijeron las chicas tomadas de las manos con sus chicos_

_Carly shay?..._

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>ESPERO LES GUSTE LO QUE ACABAN DE LEER Y SI TENGO MALA ORTOGRACIA ES X QUE LO HICE A LA CARRERA Y NO TUBE TIEMPO DE CORREGIR ! DEJENME SUS VALIOSOS REVIEWS! BY VANE<em>**


	8. reencuentros y baile de navidad parte 2

**aki me encuentro una lluviosa tarde de julio actualizando...**

**sabas li 2496: si ami tampoco me guto lo de los vestidos y so eso pork los ODIO soy una chica femeniana y eso pero o me gustanno se porque la razon por lo k puse esto en la nove saldra mas adelante...**

* * *

><p><em>Que tanto pueden cambiar las cosas en algún tiempo?<em>

_Capitulo 8: reencuentros y baile de navidad parte 2 (¿Nevel y carly?)_

_Anteriormente…_

_Vamos, samantha-dijo freddie_

_Vamos-dijeron las chicas tomadas de las manos con sus chicos_

_Carly shay?..._

_Carly shay?-decia un chico alto algo rubio _

_Quien eres?-dijo carly_

_Soy nevel-dijo el chico_

_Nevel eres tu –dijo carly impresionada ahora era alto y guapo según ella_

_Si carly soy yo cuanto tiempo-dijo el con una sonrisa_

_Pensamiento de carly_

_Wow nevel! Esta que arde, ahh que digo estoy con Griffin bueno no es como que seamos novios solo salimos asi que tengo oportunidad con nevel además Griffin esta guapo pero nevel esta que arde _

_Fin del pensamiento de carly_

_Wow te ves genial-dijo carly_

_Tu te vez muy hermosa, bailamos?-dijo con caballerosidad _

_Pero claro-dijo carly tomando su mano y empezando a bailar con el_

_Creo k te quitaron a carly-dijo sam riéndose de Griffin_

_Que! O no, es cierto lo que dicen lo que fácil viene fácil se va-dijo Griffin triste_

_Bailamos –dijo freddie a sam_

_Si señor Benson –dijo sam y empezaron a bailar entonces sam recargo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de freddie y empezaron a bailar lentamente_

_Con carly y nevel_

_Ay nevel ya no vas a tratar de destruir icarly-dijo carly_

_Icarly existe?-dijo nevel_

_Si, lo volvimos a hacer, entonces no lo vas a tratar de destruir-dijo carly haciendo puchero_

_Ya no lo hare con una condición –dijo nevel_

_Cuel nevel-dijo carly_

_Carly se mi novia-dijo nevel_

_Pensamiento de carly_

_Ahhh ahora k hago le digo que si o que no, enserio me gusta es muy caballeroso ya no es el niñito que me beso hace años ni tampoco inmaduro que trato de destruir icarly ahh y que pasa con Griffin, digo es guapo pero no me gusta tanto como nevel ya se tome mi decisión_

_Fin del pensamiento_

_Yo…. Yo.. claro que si-dijo carly muy contenta _

_Genial no anunciare por ahora regreso voy por mi peraphone-dijo el emocionado_

_Carly porque me hiciste esto-dijo Griffin llorando_

_Ahh Griffin mira eres un chico muy lindo pero yo no soy tu tipo de chica quizá algún dia encuetres a una chica que de verdad te quiera-dijo carly _

_Carly eres tu?-dijo un señor_

_Si, es usted director franklin-dijo carly_

_Wow carly mucho tiempo sin verte, que haces aquí-dijo el director franklin_

_Pues vera me mude de regreso aquí en Seattle y cuando empiecen las clases entrare de nuevo a ridgeway-dijo carly_

_Eso es genial, bienvenida de regreso a ridgeway-dijo el director franklin _

_Gracias director me alegra verlo-dije_

_Que bien hasta luego carly-dijo el director retirándose_

_Hey que tal si vamos con mis amigos para presentarles a mi nuevo novio-dije tomando la mano de nevel_

_Claro hermosura-dijo nevel awww era tan tierno _

_Con sam y freddie_

_Eres tan linda que no me cansare nunca de mirarte-me dijo freddie_

_Eso es lo mas tierno k me has dicho en todo el dia-dije sonriéndole_

_Ya te dije que te amo?-me dijo freddie_

_No en 45 minutos-dije_

_Wow cuanto tiempo será mejor que te lo repita, te amo, te amo-decia el dándome besos_

_Hey chicos-dijo carly tomada de la mano con nevel?_

_Hola carly, hola nevel que tal va tu "institución de cuidar el medio ambiente" –dijo freddie, nevel era creador de una institución donde t decían como cuidar ele medipo ambiente_

_Institución?-dijo carly_

_Si cariño tengo una institución sobre cuidar el medio ambiente, también cuidamos a los osos pandas y los polares-dijo nevel_

_Aww eso es tan tierno-dijo carly embobada_

_Oigan que pasa aquí-dije yo_

_Nevel y yo somos novios-dijo carly abrazando a nevel_

_Genial-dijo freddie _

_Si, lo es nevel es tan tierno-dijo carly_

_Y que paso con Griffin-dije yo_

_Se fue llorando era lindo pero yo quiero a nevel-dijo carly_

_Si amiga lo que tu digas-dije _

_Has visto a mi hermana?-dijo freddie_

_No, pero creo que esta con su novio-dijo carly_

_Osea eso es obio-dije_

_Bueno yo voy a bailar con mi novio-dijo carly emocionada yéndose a bailar con nevel_

_Me encanta tu vestido-dijo freddie_

_Enserio, no me veo gorda?-dije_

_No, solo te queda ajustado-dijo freddie_

_Me estas diciendo gorda?-dije _

_No, pero el vestido esta apretado-dijo freddie_

_Quizá deberías buscarte una novio que no este tan gorda como yo-dije molesta _

_No estas gorda-dijo el gritando_

_Tal ves deberías irte antes de que quebré el piso gracias a mi enorme gordura-dije molesta_

_Sabes que-dijo el justo antes de tomarme del brazo y besarme_

_Me quieres aunque sea una ballena-dije cariñosamente_

_No eres una ballena, y s te amo!-dijo casi grritando_

_Hola amorsito…-hay no lo podía creer era esa vieja latosa que me queria quitar a freddie otra vez _

_Contnuara…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>espero les aya gustado ¿reviews?<em>**


End file.
